


我负山河

by renjiansiki



Category: DYS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 10:36:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjiansiki/pseuds/renjiansiki





	我负山河

贝楼‖我负山河

*脑洞向勿上升勿转出lof！  
*真假参半的车  
*『空念远』先行番外，接在高栾线结局后  
*部分情节（≈车）里ooc预警

01.  
二月，北京。

侯筱楼回到出租屋，几乎是打开门的一瞬就闻见了浓郁的酒精味，他皱着眉扇了几下风，放下刚买的面条，脱下羽绒服扔在沙发上。

封箱了，过几天就是除夕，侯筱楼趁着几天空档采办了年货。  
家里也没时间回，过个年没几天又要准备开箱，跟着父母回一趟老家也太累了。

更何况那一群亲戚朋友都是爱打听的主儿，隔着屏幕都一直在问他自己搭档是不和师父好上了。

侯筱楼叹叹气，拿起面条准备把晚饭对付过去。

“大郎叔，别喝酒了，咱吃点什么菜啊？”  
侯筱楼冲里屋喊了几句也没有动静，一拍脑袋才想起来郎昊辰和樊霄堂一放假就跑海南玩儿去了这件事。

那这酒味？  
侯筱楼想到一个不该想的人。

关上灶台的火，慢慢退出厨房，慢慢走向那扇两年多都没有打开的门。

倒吸一口气。

轻轻一推，脑袋上就沾了一头的灰。

眼睛一瞟，就瞧见一个毛茸茸的脑袋靠在床脚，整个人被床遮住，几个酒瓶子滚了一地，还有点淡淡的烟味。

“筱贝？”侯筱楼叫了一声，那边也没有回应，毛茸茸的脑袋稍微摇了几下。

一步一步慢慢朝人走去，当看见靠着床脚的人的确是自己的搭档时，侯筱楼一个腿脚不稳跪倒在地上。

高筱贝闭着双眼，手里抓着一把沾了血的水果刀，姜黄色的卫衣左袖子被撸起，露出细瘦的小臂，和深深浅浅的几道新鲜血痕。

“高筱贝你疯了？！”侯筱楼奋力睁大自己的小眼睛，胖乎乎的手一把夺过刀子扔到墙角，一只手搂着筱贝的腰，另一只手拍打他的脸，“筱贝！筱贝！贝贝……我是猴子啊！你别吓我……我……”

“嗯？”高筱贝慢慢睁开双眼，无力地笑了一声，喷出的气都夹杂着烟酒的味道，“猴子，你怎么来了？”  
“这是我们和大郎叔还有樊叔一起租的房子，你忘了？”侯筱楼皱着眉看着靠在床边的高筱贝，小眼睛眯成了两道缝儿。

“是啊，租的……租的……不是我的家……”高筱贝的嘴唇惨白，脸也干瘦没有血色，比封箱走台时消瘦了不少，活生生像坐在地上的竹竿子，“嗯……我这就走……不打扰……打扰你。”

细瘦的胳膊尝试把自己撑起，却因喝了太多酒而意识模糊，刚刚站起又摔了下去，手砸进了烟灰缸，下意识一推，里头的烟灰散了满地。

“高筱贝，你他妈还学会抽烟了？！”  
向来好脾气的侯筱楼实在看不惯他的样子，站起来边叫边踢了摔在地上的高筱贝一脚，忍着怒气低声说，“你别瞎闹了，我去拿点药先止你胳膊上的血，你好好待着。”

“猴子，别走……”高筱贝闻言伸手，轻轻拉住侯筱楼的衣服摇了几下，带着醉意和委屈，乞求一般又摇了几下，“别走……陪陪我……”

侯筱楼刚刚想迈出的步子随之一停，愣在原地扣弄手指，还是咬了咬牙觉得治伤要紧，抬腿又要走。

“我先给你上药，有什么事咱们酒醒了再说。”

“师父不要我了，连你也不要我了吗？”

02.  
“你说什么？什么……不要？”侯筱楼转过身子，好奇地看着靠着床拉着他衣角失魂落魄的男子。

曾经的他，是整个一队最有活力最懂事最下功夫也最好看的，好看到连自己都忍不住喜欢他，忍不住把自己交给他。

明知师爷使了手腕想让高筱贝远离师父，自己还是不知好歹地贴上去。

一夜荒唐对于两个年少轻狂血气方刚的少年来说算不得什么，也无法成为高筱贝追求师父的阻碍，他最终还是凭一腔热情和十足十的温柔细致俘获了师父的心，搬离了出租屋。

之后的日子只有台上演出和聚餐才能相见，以至于侯筱楼都以为自己对这个搭档的那些心思都死绝了。

而今天，来自高筱贝的哀求，求他不要走，让侯筱楼心里的那把火又烧了起来。  
顾不得自己是不是这场感情中的备胎，也顾不得高筱贝究竟是清醒还是酒醉。

只要高筱贝要自己，就好。

“筱贝，师父怎么了？”侯筱楼慢慢屈腿，坐在高筱贝身边，被他的长手揽着脖子，长腿松松箍住腰。

“我错了……”高筱贝看着眼前的人，笑得可怜又无奈，“我一辈子都比不过师爷，高栾……高栾，这个高，师父肩上的，师父心里的高，怎么会是我呢？咳……咳咳……”  
“筱贝……”侯筱楼眨了几下眼睛，力求从他的语焉不详中提取有效信息，大着胆子问，“师父和师爷……复合了？”

“他们……他们从来就没分开过……”高筱贝用力咽了一下口水，叹了口气，“和我在一起之后，除了没上床没越轨，他们……他们什么都……不……他们也不用做什么……我怎么比得过……艺术也好交情也好，我输了……”  
“猴子，我一开始就不该不听你的，非得去争师父……”高筱贝的脑袋往床沿上一靠，“折腾这么一大圈，该在一起的还是在一起……我……我算什么呢？”

“筱贝，”侯筱楼眼睛望向高筱贝干涸了凝成血痕的左臂，闭上眼说，“贝楼的贝是你。”  
“什么？”  
“高栾的高不是你，贝楼的贝是你。”  
“你……什么意思？”  
“我们在一起吧。”

也不待高筱贝回应，侯筱楼捏住人的下巴就亲了上去，鲜少的接吻经验让他的亲吻显得笨拙又鲁莽，很快被高筱贝占了上风。  
“唔……”捏着下巴的手渐渐松开，换为高筱贝用手扣住他的后脑，带着酒气和烟味的舌头灵活地钻进他的嘴里，轻轻舔弄他的牙，触碰他的舌尖，引导他和自己互相纠缠，吻的天昏地暗。

不用说也知道高筱贝的吻技为何如此出众，侯筱楼的心里漾起一阵不爽。

如果说曾经的他因为师父和筱贝在一起的缘故，而将自己私人的爱意转化为大度的成全和祝福，那么现在得知二人脱去了恋人这层关系后，那一层爱意带上了欲望，带上了嫉妒和自私。

不管醒着的高筱贝是不是喜欢他，至少在这一刻，侯筱楼要他眼里心里只有自己一个人。

他用牙齿轻咬了一下高筱贝的舌头以示发泄，却在晃神的一瞬间被高筱贝整个人拖到了床上，立刻被人压在身下。

“属狗的？咬人啊？”  
温热的独属高筱贝的气息喷在侯筱楼脸上，惹得人心里痒痒，像被小家猫用肥厚的小爪子轻轻踩过似的，侯筱楼浑身抖了几下，扬起床单上的灰，呛得他直咳嗽。

“猴子……”高筱贝咬住他的耳垂，手从脑袋一路摸到腰腹，伸进他的卫衣里，隔着秋衣四处揉捏。  
“别……筱贝……别……”侯筱楼捉住高筱贝的手，死死扣住，整张脸红的不像话，喘着粗气，“脏……”

“脏？”高筱贝突然把手抽走，嘴也离开侯筱楼的耳朵，手掌一使力一撑，腿轻松摆动几下，就离开了侯筱楼的身子，仰面躺在他身边，看着天花板自嘲似的含着笑意，“是啊……脏……你说的对……脏……”

“我不是……”  
侯筱楼明白他误会了，咬了咬嘴唇侧过身子想和他解释，却被高筱贝无情打断。

“睡了师父又要睡搭档，是脏。”高筱贝用手挡住眼睛，接着说，“心脏，总想要点什么，总是想逼着你们这些对我好的人做不情愿的事儿，脏。”

03.  
“不是……我说的是床单……脏……你别多想，”侯筱楼翻身虚跨在高筱贝身上，用手拨开他遮住眼睛的手，微微低头用鼻子蹭了蹭他的鼻子，舔了舔嘴唇鼓足勇气说，“去我房里吧……”

“嗯？”高筱贝眨巴了几下眼睛，含着水汽和醉意的眸子就这样看着自己身上人，抬头轻啄了一下侯筱楼的嘴唇，随即又躺回原处笑得灿烂。

像是两个人第一次亲吻时一般，两个青涩的男孩会因为嘴唇的互相触碰带来的双脸绯红而惊奇，不需要别的任何技巧，那些心思早已明了。

高筱贝点点头，侯筱楼就用双手把他从床上捞起，像一只得了芭蕉树的胖猴子一样，搂着高筱贝就晃晃悠悠往自己屋里去。

手刚搭上门把手打算一拧，就被高筱贝又冷又大的手掌握住，侯筱楼扭头一看，就瞧见高筱贝的脸上露出只在台上才能看见的笑来。  
“筱贝，怎么了？”  
“我身上……酒味重……”高筱贝让侯筱楼搂住他的腰，自己伸出细长的手指挑了挑他的下巴，“到时候你还得洗被窝，咱别去你屋里做了……”

“你想的还真周到，醉着呢醒着呢？”  
“一会儿让你知道……我醉着还是醒着……”  
“一会儿干吗？就现在吧。”侯筱楼想着今儿就今儿了，转了半个圈站在高筱贝面前，箍着人的腰就把人整个抱起，高筱贝被他的举动吓了一跳，像被推进水里的长颈鹿一样用手死死搂住他的脖子，腿夹着他的腰，脑袋埋在他的软乎乎的颈窝处。

侯筱楼打量了出租屋一圈，最终把沙发上自己的羽绒服扔到一边去，轻轻把高筱贝放平在沙发上，用手撩开他额前的刘海，半是紧张半是激动地咬着嘴唇慢慢俯下身去。

“猴子……”高筱贝用腿轻轻勾他，“你会在上面吗？”  
“啊？？？”

还没等老实巴交的侯筱楼反应过来，他已经被高筱贝脱下了裤子抵在沙发上。  
满是汗的脑袋靠着沙发靠背，双腿蜷着跪在沙发上，高筱贝弯腰站在他身后，双臂从他的双颊旁经过，攒成拳的手重重击在沙发靠背上，把侯筱楼禁锢在这么一个狭小的空间里。

“筱贝……我……”侯筱楼低着头咬着牙，感受高筱贝慢慢弯腰时，还在裤子里的坚挺的物事顺着穿着秋衣毛衣的背一路滑到自己的后臀，过了一小会儿就听见解开裤带的动静，那物事在穴口蹭了几下预备直接破身进去。

“疼疼疼疼疼疼疼……嘶……”侯筱楼痛的直咧咧，饶是如此也没骂一句街，像只被别的猴抢了芭蕉的小猴子，埋头低声祈求，“带个套吧筱贝……”

“我还得现给你买去？”高筱贝低沉的声音从耳边传来，吓的侯筱楼浑身一激灵，后穴不住地排斥高筱贝的玩意儿，“猴子，我走了你就没和别人做过？这么紧？”

“没……没有……”  
“嘁，骗子。”高筱贝的声音再一次钻进了侯筱楼的心里，他回过头去想解释什么，却见高筱贝不知从哪掏出了个避孕套的盒子，“这是什么，你解释一下？嗯？不是没和别人做吗？”

“这这这……你打哪儿拿的？我没……不是……不是我的……”侯筱楼剩下的话因高筱贝再一次的亲吻而被吞没，接着感觉后穴一阵空虚，再度被填满时已有了冰凉的润滑液，却没有那一层套子的陌生与不适。

一边扭着脖子和高筱贝亲吻，一边被他不断这儿撞一下，那儿顶一顶，整个人像陷入可怕的欲海中，浑身使不得劲，只能软趴趴地瘫在高筱贝的胸口，受他摆布，跟着他一起动作。

“猴猴……你……你别夹这么紧，我站不住了……”高筱贝瞧他的姿势别扭，干脆放过了他上面一张嘴，双手也握住他的手，把他抱在自己怀里，“腿开点儿给我腾个地儿，我也跪沙发上……”

再一次的进攻疯狂而不留情面，高筱贝卸下了平日里安静又乖巧的模样，发了疯似的用力顶弄。  
他不像和师父做时，为着叫师父觉出自己比师爷好来，掏空心思用花活儿满足师父，对着眼前和自己一同长大的人，只需要自己付出一点点的爱，侯筱楼便心满意足死心塌地。

04.  
高筱贝想，侯筱楼对自己的心思，正如同自己对师父一样。

“筱贝……你……你爱……”侯筱楼刚想问什么，便被高筱贝的一股热潮浇进他的身子，他抖了几下又卸了气力倒在高筱贝身上，胡乱瞎哼哼，又夹杂着粗重的喘息，脑袋一歪，后脑靠着他的肩睡了过去。

“傻猴子。”高筱贝附在他耳边轻声说了一句，慢慢拔出，用桌上的餐巾纸稍稍清理了一下，便把侯筱楼圈在怀里，打开了电视，又调低了声音静静看着。

侧过头看了眼怀里睡得香甜的人，不禁浮出了笑容，这是他和师父分手十天，第一次露出发自真心的笑容。

为什么笑呢？  
高筱贝觉得，自己也是喜欢猴子的。

少年竹马情谊也好，长大了共经风霜雨露相依也罢，登台了互相配合互相扶持，没红过脸也没吵过架，一个心思细腻又懂事乖巧，另一个风趣幽默又负责认真，只是太熟了，熟到都不觉得这是爱情。

他想，倘若师父知道自己和别人在一起了，应该是替自己高兴和欣慰的。  
倘若自己知道侯筱楼和别人在一起了，一定会伤心又难过，还会憋着劲儿分析那人到底哪里比自己好。

看似一样的感情关系，却又不一样。

换言之，师父当初答应自己，不是因为爱，而是师爷在那段时间的过分冷静和漠然给了自己一个可趁之机，让自己能偷得这两年多的时间陪在师父身边。  
自己如今选择筱楼，七成是借了师父重回师爷身边的东风，三成是心中不自知的爱意。

倘若师父不走，也许自己一辈子都不会注意到这么一个眼前人。

也许这个看上去听话，实则又倔又犟的人，会等自己一辈子。

『满目山河空念远，落花风雨更伤春。不如怜取眼前人。』

想到这，高筱贝松了口气，闭上眼任两行泪珠从眼中滚落，一只手掏出手机，另一只手放开侯筱楼的肩，绕到身前紧紧与他的手十指相扣，拍了张照。

手臂上被卫衣袖子遮盖的划破的血痕还隐隐作痛，温热的掌心贴着侯筱楼肉乎乎的手，叫人看不出一点曾自残的迹象来，配了四个语焉不详的字让朋友圈里那帮人去浮想联翩。

『我负山河』

似山河一样辽远的你难以追寻，我将放弃那些空想，辜负昔日好春光，怜取眼前人。

好在，眼前人正是心上人。

05.  
倒是师爷第一个看懂了自己的意思，评论了一句『恭喜，祝福。』

高筱贝笑着凑到依旧熟睡的侯筱楼耳边，轻轻吻了一口把人喊起。

“嗯……筱贝……怎么了？”侯筱楼闭着眼不愿意醒，迷迷糊糊地在他肩头蹭了几下。  
“有话想和你说。”  
“你说呀。”

“我爱你。”

“嗯，我知道了，我也是。”  
嘟嘟囔囔又说了几句话就跟小猫儿找暖似的往高筱贝怀里拱，高筱贝轻轻拍着他的背看他再次入睡。

06  
第二天在沙发上醒来的两个人一个被干的浑身酸痛，另一个因为喝酒而头昏脑胀。

害羞的俩人像两只大鸵鸟，一人蜷成一团，把脑袋埋在膝盖里，占据沙发各自一头领地后，高筱贝冲着侯筱楼问，“猴子，昨儿那套儿你怎么解释？”

“那真不是我的嘿！”

“那能是谁的？”

“这屋又不是我一个人住，我哪知……”

两只鸵鸟的头从膝盖里探出，极为默契的相视一笑，共同望向摆了双人床的卧室，笃定地点了点头。

“他俩发现套子少了不会吵起来吧？”高筱贝玩着自己手上的手表，故作轻松地问。  
“不然……咱帮他们买一盒？”

高筱贝闻言像只刨地土拨鼠一样拱到侯筱楼身边又挤了几下，带着坏笑说。  
“那多出来的咱给他消耗咯？”

“姓高的没一个好人！”

‖END  
*空念远总体情节还没确定，但是私心很想写贝楼这对，反正不影响主线发展23333  
主线里围绕的就是阿栾在高栾和小高栾两条线的来回摆动和选择，贝楼没什么爱情线，猴子只是各种被当枪使，小高用他来减轻老高对自己的怀疑和敌意，老高企图用他让小高断了心思。  
*给高栾线结局里be的小高一个可爱的小猴子聊表慰藉


End file.
